A Gift for Gaara
by MelloDramatic
Summary: Gaara hates Christmas, Ami wants to help. GaaraxOC, slight AU, rated T cuz I like T. Sorry, I really suck at summaries!


_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except for Ami. Everything else belongs to the fabulous Masashi Kishimoto.**_

It was Christmas, my favorite day of the year, and how could it not be? I loved the idea of giving and receiving gifts with my family and friends! This year was different though, this year I was going to spend it with Gaara for the first time. Just the idea sent chills down my spine, the excitement was overwhelming, and I could barely contain it! We had only been an "official" couple for a few months, though we had been seeing each other for nearly a whole year. To spend Christmas with the one I love has been a dream of mine since I was only a little girl, and the best part: he is the one I always dreamed it would be.

"Ami, will you please come down and help me with the wrapping? I can't do this all by myself." My mother was interesting around this time. She always claimed she could do everything on her own, but in the end, she always asked for my assistance. I have to say, she was not very happy with me this year. Ever since she found out about Gaara and me, she really hasn't cut me any slack, I doubt we will really ever agree on the matter, but oh well. She still cares about me, and that is what is important.

"I'm coming mother, just give me a minute." I ran a comb through my snow white hair that ran down to the small of my back. I smiled, remembering the first time Gaara had commented on it.

"_Ami," Gaara began to say, a hint of red in his face as we walked through the town. He had just returned from the chunin exams, and we had developed somewhat of a friendship, even though I secretly wanted more and he still found it awkward to have someone to talk to without any rejection._

"_Yes, what is it Gaara?" I replied, looking into his ice blue eyes._

_He turned away, his face growing a bit redder. "I… I just wanted to tell you that… Your hair… It's really pretty, it looks like snow" He was all out blushing now. "I really like it."_

_I stopped and shock consumed my face. I felt myself begin to blush as well, but I quickly composed myself. "Thanks! I'm glad you like it!"_

_I saw a hint of a smile appear on his face, but it disappeared as quickly as it came. We continued walking in silence_

I quickly shook off the memory and walked downstairs. The room was piled high with decorations and gifts, both wrapped and unwrapped. "Uh, mother, do you think you might have overdone it?" I asked, stepping over piles of wrapping paper and presents.

"Well, you know that I love to give to everyone in the village that we know, and plus, I have to buy for your friends, as you always forget." She mock scolded me.

"You have a point." I grabbed the nearest role of the colorful paper and began to wrap it around the first thing my hands could get a hold of.

We continued to wrap in silence for a while, then my mom began to speak. "So… are you really going to spend Christmas with… you know… him?" I looked down. Ever since I had told her I would be staying with Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari for the holidays she had been constantly trying to convince me otherwise, despite my reassurance that I would be fine and nothing would happen.

"I really am. I'm sorry that I won't be here. I'll be fine, I promise! Plus, it's not like I'm going to leave the village, they don't live that far away."

"It still makes me nervous," she replied. "Why can you not just refuse the offer and stay here?"

"I don't want to. It is my decision."

She sighed and bowed her head down. "Alright, fine. I still don't approve you know. And if anything does happen, he is going to regret it. Understood?"

"Yes, I understand." I looked at my watch; it was nearly time for me to go. "CRAP! I should have been ready by now!" I quickly ran upstairs and rifled through my clothes. "What am I supposed to wear?!" I quickly grabbed my black corset top and short black skirt and threw it on, along with my regular netted leggings and long sleeve shirt. I ran downstairs, yelling a goodbye to my mother as I ran out the door.

I gathered speed as I left the house, nearly reaching my maximum. It took almost no time to reach where they lived. I knocked on the door, which was answered by Temari.

"Well well well, look who we have here." She smiled jokingly.

"Hey Temari," I returned her smile. We have always been on good terms, but ever since Gaara, we had become close friends. "Are you going to just stand there, or are you going to let me in?" My smile became a faux smirk. She laughed and led me in. Kankuro and Gaara were both sitting on separate couches silently. Gaara looked at me and began to stand up, but Kankuro beat him to it.

"Hey Ami, Merry Christmas!" Kankuro smiled at me and walked forward to give me a hug only to be stopped by a wall of sand.

"Nice try, Kankuro." Gaara walked up beside me and wrapped me in his arms. We were both well aware that Kankuro had a slight crush on me, and Gaara wouldn't take any chances. "Merry Christmas Ami," he whispered in my ear. I smiled a bit at the comment. Kankuro feigned hurt.

Gaara released me and we walked towards where he was previously sitting. We all discussed what was going on in our lives, as usual. Well, all except Gaara. He had a blank look on his face the entire time. Later that day, I decided to talk to Temari about what was wrong.

"Oh? You noticed? Well, Gaara really doesn't much care for Christmas, it just reminds him how alone he really is. Honestly, my brother and I were the only ones who really gave a damn, and that wasn't until after the chunin exams. He still dislikes holidays very much. Who am I kidding? He hates them!"

I looked back to where he was currently practicing his jutsu. The wheels in my head began to turn. "Temari, do you know what he wants more than anything?"

She shrugged. "How should I know? It's not like he tells me anything." She went back to reading the book she had just picked up. "Wait!" she put the book down, "There might be one thing…"

"What is it?" I asked. She looked around and whispered in my ear. "That's brilliant! Thanks Temari!" I got up and went to my room to think.

"AMI! You nut! That is super dangerous! You could get killed!!!!" she yelled as I left. I ignored her and began plotting out my idea.

Evening grew upon the village and soon everyone was falling asleep. I checked my work and smiled with satisfaction. This was going to work out great! I quietly went up to the roof where Gaara was sitting, looking out at the Sand Village; his home, but also his hell. I walked up next to him and sat beside him. "I always know exactly where to find you." I smiled gently.

He looked over at me in surprise. "Shouldn't you be in bed? It's late; I don't want you to be tired."

I smiled even more. "I'll only go to bed if you come with me." His eyes widened and shock crossed his face. "Please? I'm not going to do anything bad…" I trailed off and locked my blue eyes with his. His face began to redden. I took his hand and led him to my room (which was also his room, but he never used it). Upon arriving, I sat down on the bed and patted next to me, indicating for him to sit beside me. He quietly did so.

"So do you want to know why I wanted you to come down here?" I asked, grinning. His cheeks reddened.

"I'm curious as to if I want to know," he said, his hands trembling a bit.

I laughed a little. "Trust me, you'll want to know." I placed my hands on his chest and pushed him down onto the bed. I lay down next to him and pulled the covers over us. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him close.

"Ami… What are you doing…" he asked. I removed my arms from around him and quieted him. I began to form hand signs. He became confused and looked at me quizzically.

I merely smiled and continued. "Demon silencing jutsu," I whispered and touched my finger to his forehead and held it there until my task was complete.

He looked confused for a minute more, and then felt my jutsu take hold. "Shukaku… I don't feel his presence! Ami… how did you…?"

I only smiled. "I researched all afternoon to find out how to do that. I have put a jutsu over Shukaku that will prevent him from awakening for twenty-four hours. He can't take over or even speak to you. In short, he is gone, temporarily."

Gaara lay there, stunned, for a minute, then he brought his lips up in a smile and kissed me gently on mine. "Thank you Ami." He brought his arms around me to hold me close. I then saw his eyelids become heavy, and I knew that he was beginning to understand what my gift was. His eyes closed completely and his breathing became calm and rhythmic.

I snuggled closer to his chest, feeling it rise and fall and listened to his heart gently pumping. "Merry Christmas, Gaara," I whispered and fell asleep in his arms.

**A/N: Yay! Second story up! I am happy with how this turned out. I just had to write a Christmas story featuring my lovely Gaara. For all of those who read my profile, this is the Ami that I am way excited about that I created especially for him! I will have a chapter story coming out soon about their relationship (If I ever edit the first chapter…) Back to the story at hand, for all of you who didn't really get what the gift was (cause it wasn't just sleep) It was that he would be able to sleep in the arms of someone he loves. Ya, its kinda fluff, but I still love it. Review, I really want to get better at this, and I need your advice! One more thing, BIG, no, _HUGE_ thanks to AnnaMayLover, my wonderful editor! Lovers you! And Happy Holidays to all of you people out there!**


End file.
